Dave Strider
- Dream= - Outfits ▾= - Anime= - Suits ▾= - Tux= - Plush= - Aces= - Felt= }} - Alpha= }} - Baby= }} |caption = are you taking notes on how to be cool?? jesus get a fucking pen |intro = 2212 |title = Knight of Time |age = 13. Birthday is December 3rd, 1995 |screenname = turntechGodhead |style = no capitalization or ending period |specibus = bladekind, ½bladekind |modus = Hash Map |relations = Bro - Adoptive older brother, genetic father Mom - Genetic mother Rose Lalonde - Genetic sister Davesprite - Alternate self |home = A high-rise apartment in the big city. (Houston?) |planet = Land of Heat and Clockwork |like = Sick beats, phat rhymes, weird preserved dead things, irony |hate = Puppets |music = |pesterlogs = Act 1= |-|2= |-|3= (2 pp.) |-|4= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|5= (2 pp.) (5 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (9 pp.) (8 pp.) (8 pp.) (2 pp.) (?) }} Dave Strider is a friend of John Egbert in Homestuck. He is obsessed with being cool, which manifests itself in his unceasing pursuit of new ironic depths. When the original name "Insufferable Prick" was about to be suggested, he slashed the entry box right in half with a Ninja Sword because he's just way too cool to put up with that kind of bullshit. On Pesterchum his Chumhandle is . He has Pesterchum Version 7.0 as opposed to John's 6.0. His web browser of choice is Hephaestus. His Associated Classical Element is Fire, as indicated by his web browser and the weather outside his house, and his Associated Item is Amber. Biography Dave is similar in build to John. He wears a graphic of a record on his shirt, which was sliced in half due to an incident with his Bro. His room contains swords and musical equipment. He wears a pair of sunglasses that look vaguely familiar. His interests are described as having a penchant for spinning out unbelievably ill jams with his turntables and mixing gear. He has passion to talk about bands that no one has ever heard of but him. He also has a more bizarre hobby of collecting weird dead things preserved in various ways. He also is an amateur photographer, and has his own makeshift darkroom, and operates a number of ironically humorous blogs, websites and social networking profiles, including a webcomic called Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. At any moment he'll drop some phat rhymes on a mofo and obviously represent. When away from his desktop computer, he communicates using his Phone. He also has a brother (who owns a collection of totally badass puppets) that he doesn't seem to want to bother due to some sort of friendly sibling rivalry. He does not seem to carry the same feelings of angst toward his brother as John and Rose carry towards their parental figures -- rather, he regards his brother with respect, even emulating him by picking up his interests and wearing his shades. At first, he did not seem at all perturbed by his brother's habit of collecting puppets and, in fact, seemed to admire his brother's ventriloquist rap acts. However, he's mentioned to Rose that the puppets are starting to freak him out and that he's had dreams where Lil Cal speaks to him, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat. This likely has to do with Cal's presence in Dave's dream tower. He seems to know a lot about Captchaloguing and Fetch Modi. His current Fetch Modus is Hash Map, a more advanced version of John's. He helped John with his Strife Specibus and Kind Abstratus. Despite this, Dave is prone to making occasional mistakes with his Modus, such as spilling apple juice on his turntables, firing his ninja sword at a rambunctious crow, and shooting many deadly shuriken at himself. Time Travelling Daves Dave, as a Knight of Time, has the power of creating various time loops. They have to remain "stable", otherwise " ". Jade was able to find 13 different Daves at one point in time, including Davesprite as his pendant. Original Dave: Dave before traveling back in time for the first time (not counting Davesprite or Corpse Dave). He was last seen wearing the Four Aces Suited. Felt Dave: Alpha Dave wearing the Felt Duds, at a point in his timeline after being original Dave but before becoming Red Sleeve Dave. He is seen manipulating the LOHACSE, and at some point a version of him splits off to become Coin Dave. Red Sleeve Dave: This Alpha Dave is from one of the furthest points, if not the very furthest point, in the concurrent future of the central timeline, and thus is at a rather high level and is in practically complete control of his temporal abilities. First seen in the LOHAC stock exchange, Red Sleeve Dave funneled John's boonbuck into the network of investment scams that he had set up to . He gave a past version of himself the thumbs-up to trust Terezi, and then started his own rambling time adventures, eventually ending up on LOFAF in time to watch Jade shoot at a Uranium Imp and vanish. This Dave contacted Jade shortly afterward, and deployed an Intellibeam Laserstation to allow him to duplicate Sburb's server disk, effectively becoming Jade's new server player. John, having lost the Cosbytop containing the disk, could no longer fill this role effectively. Red Sleeve Dave then deployed a heavily upgraded alchemiter to replace the item-creation-critical machinery that had been broken prior to Jade's landing in The Medium. Davesprite: As a result of John's death, a future was created where only Rose and Dave were left alive. This Alternate Future Dave travels back in time and due to weird time bullshit, Dave's sprite was Tier 2 prototyped with Future Dave instead of Lil' Cal (as had happened in his own timeline) and became Davesprite, who operated as his guide until Bec Noir killed him off. Interestingly, Jade counted him as one of the "living" Daves when she zoomed on the blood-covered pendant. Corpse Dave: In a shorter alternate timeline, Dave went back in time in an attempt to stop the Draconian Dignitary from stealing his copies of Rose's Journals. This Dave was killed in his attempt, and the Dignitary escaped to an ectobiology lab in The Veil, with present Dave deciding that he probably would not be able to stop him. This alternate Dave's body was thrown out of the window into the lava of LOHAC to avoid freaking out Jade. Dave had a little freak out of his own at this turn of events, and was reported to have spent some time staring at Corpse Dave's blood on his hands. Coin Dave: After generating the Felt Duds, Dave posed a question to Terezi as to why John would rise so much further in power than any of the other kids. In response, Terezi asked him to choose for her coin flip. Alpha Dave chose so that if the coin landed on the "Bad Heads" side, she would tell him later, and if it landed on the "Good Heads" side, she would show him at that point in time. However, Coin Dave made an opposing choice in his timeline, resulting in him briefly branching off to an alternate timeine before returning to the alpha one as a doomed timeline clone as was instructed by Terezi, who then revealed the existence of the god tiers to him. Coin Dave was then guided to his Quest Bed, which he fell asleep on. Red Sleeve Dave was then, in turn, guided to the Quest Bed and told of the method of Coin Dave's origins.Terezi creates Coin Dave with the intention of proving her own powers to Dave, as well as to show that the random nature of paradox space does not enjoy the existence of those who do not follow its path, yet its own fallibility can lead to such happenings as a timeline resulting from both potential choices in one past moment. Red Sleeve Dave, tired of Terezi's riddles and unable to face his own death, even if it is another version of himself dying, decides to leave Coin Dave where he lies before breaking off contact with his patron troll. He wakes up and pesters Terezi seconds before being killed by Jack Noir, causing Terezi to have second thoughts and run off crying. Coin Dave has a long conversation with God Tier Aradia as she helps him come to terms with his departure from the mortal coil. She explains the mechanics of the Bubbles of the outer ring. When he returns to a memory of his old apartment he is suprised to find another of the recently deceased is waiting for him with some Sick Fires. Other Future Daves are seen utilizing their time powers with poor disguises to completely dominate the LOHAC Stock Exchange while making numerous stable time loops. It is the perfect crime. As a result of his numerous investment scams, Dave currently has more money than he could possibly find use for. Personality It's obvious that Dave is really fucking cool. He jeers at John's inability to set up his Captchalogue Sylladex when John asks him for help and berates John's interests constantly. Dave is much more skilled than the other three characters, who either through their own cluelessness, admission, or silliness are less capable than him. Through the conversations of Pesterchum and his own introduction, Dave already has his Strife Specibus set and he has one of the most advanced Sylladices available, giving him a huge advantage over the other three characters. Jade may be able to maximize the use of her Sylladex due to her precognitive abilities, but under normal circumstances it'd be close to entirely useless. His incredible coolness also enables him to stay level-headed when dealing with supernatural things, (like Sburb) incredible things(like Meteors or Time Travel), or generally disconcerting things(like seeing his own corpse or talking about his ). The only thing that seems to deter him is Puppets. Despite being the coolest thing since the Fluffer Nutter, Dave seems to be easily influenced by John. He has never removed John's gift, citing irony as the reason, and John's talk of the monster Howie Mandel stopped him from enjoying his Apple Juice. Also, it is important to note that Dave never feared his brother's puppets until John pointed out how unnerving they were. It might be that Dave is just an easily influenced person based on his inner desire to be super cool, but he has no problem keeping his distance with Rose. Although he is one of the most capable characters in Homestuck, Dave does have a glaring weakness - his arrogance. His refusal to accept the surreal actually happening and his stubbornness to listen can be a critical issue when dealing with anything in Homestuck. Dave is likely prone to ignore important commands, stubbornly push forward toward bad ideas, get into confrontations with highly skilled characters, or not release important information because he's just too cool to do that. He seems to be a bit forgetful too. He always loses his place in the latest MS Paint Adventure, sets several Sylladex traps, only to release them on himself moments later, he completely forgets to pour out some Apple Juice for his homie, he forgets all about his Timetables and thus, forgets he can go back in time, and he even manages to forget (though that one might be him being ironic again) Dave keeps a calm facade up to the exact moment he flies off the handle. This has happened when something makes him look stupid, like being buried under a mountain of puppet dick or having crows invade his personal space. He also seems to have trouble facing his own mortality. He spent a good bit of time staring at the blood of his deceased time-traveling copy,(even though he joked it away) and he couldn't reach the God Tiers because " When Rose told him of a suicide plan to destroy the Green Sun, he became very defensive and tried to convince her to " " After she reveals that she was talking about her Dream Self, he instantly reverts to his calm facade and starts making jokes again. Underneath his cool facade he appears to be rather caring towards animals; he was visibly upset when he accidentally harmed a Rambunctious Crow and he may share Jade's interest in anthropomorphically persuaded fauna. However, this might just be one of his many ironic gestures. Regardless, his gift to Jade - a picture of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff as furries - seems pretty sincere. Dave's Dream Self sleeps on Derse, in his room along with a dream Lil Cal. Notably, there are drawings of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff on the walls of his dream room. His dream self is said to have been without Dave's knowledge. He's friendly with Rose Lalonde but finds her rather exasperating and demanding. He called her a flighty broad and claims that she spouts snarky horseshit, but since they converse rather easily and frequently this might have just been Dave acting tough in front of John. However, his confiding in her of his growing anxiety over puppets may reveal that he is closer to her than he lets on. Sburb Dave, unlike John and Rose, had no interest in Sburb and thought it was a total piece of shit, going as so far as to blow off Rose and further antagonize John for wanting to play the game - and to warn John to stay away from it. Jade prototyped Dave's sprite with the Rambunctious Crow he accidentally slew with a Sylladex mix-up. He originally (in an alternate timeline) double-prototyped the sprite with Lil Cal after entering The Medium. However, since this new sprite was a useless guide, not to mention annoying as fuck (also because John and Jade were dead), Dave went back in time and double-prototyped the sprite with himself, taking over as a guide for his past self. Dave's copy of Sburb has ended up in the possession of Jade, and she now is his host, and has entered herself, via John. He eventually finds Bro's corpse on LOWAS, but decides he isn't too upset over his death. However, he cannot bring himself to take Bro's sword. Trivia Dave was named by Doomish. His Hash Map Modus was chosen by TheGentleman. Dave's eyes are red, matching his pestertext (though the only time he has ever taken off his glasses, we were shown a large zoom-in to his pupils. He has not been shown without his glasses with his eyes open since then.) Given that Rose's eyes are purple, and Jade's eyes are green, it's pretty reasonable to assume that John's eyes are blue. His astrological sign is Sagittarius. See Also *Dave's House *Dave's Room *Dave's Outfits External Links Dave's Blog Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies